1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, a method of crimping it and a positioning jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-203636 discloses a terminal fitting used with a wire and a rubber plug in a watertight connector. A wire insertion hole penetrates the rubber plug longitudinally for receiving the wire, and a fixing portion is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the rubber plug near one longitudinal end. The terminal fitting has a wire barrel to be crimped into connection with a core of a wire and an insulation barrel to be crimped into connection with both an insulation coating of the wire and the fixing portion of the rubber plug.
A fastening force of the insulation barrel of the terminal fitting acts indirectly via the rubber plug. Thus, the fastening force may not be transmitted sufficiently to the wire and a connecting force may be insufficient. Tensile stress concentrates on the core fixed by the wire barrel if the wire is pulled in this state. The strength of core is reduced as the wire becomes thinner and the core may fracture. The fastening force of the insulation barrel may be increased as a countermeasure. However, this may crack the rubber plug.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve a fastening force.